mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toyohiko Kagawa
|birth_place = Kobe, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |other_names = |known_for = |occupation = Social reformer, peace activist, labor activist, evangelist, author | spouse = Haru |nationality = Japanese }} thumb|right|200px|At Princeton Theological Seminary thumb|right|200px|Great Kantō earthquake, 1923 thumb|right|200px|In America, 1935 Toyohiko Kagawa (賀川豊彦 Kagawa Toyohiko, 10 July 1888–23 April 1960) was a Japanese pacifist, Christian reformer, and labour activist. Kagawa wrote, spoke, and worked at length on ways to employ Christian principles in the ordering of society. His vocation to help the poor led him to live among them. He established schools, hospitals, and churches. Early life Kagawa was born in Kobe, Japan to a philandering businessman and a concubine. However, both parents died while he was young. He was sent away to school, where he learned from two American missionary teachers, Drs. Harry W. Myers and Charles A. Logan, who took him into their homes. Having learned English from these missionaries, Kagawa converted to Christianity after taking a Bible class in his youth, which led to him being disowned by his remaining extended family. Kagawa studied both in Japan at the Tokyo Presbyterian College, and in the United States. He later enrolled in the Kobe Theological Seminary. While studying there, Kagawa was troubled by the seminarians' concern for technicalities of doctrine. He believed that Christianity in action was the truth of Christian doctrines. Impatiently, he would point to the parable of the Good Samaritan. Activism In 1909 Kagawa moved into a Kobe slum with the intention of acting as a missionary, social worker, and sociologist. In 1916 he published Researches in the Psychology of the Poor based on this experience in which he recorded many aspects of slum society that were previously unknown to middle-class Japanese. Among these were: the practices of illicit prostitution (i.e. outside of Japan's legal prostitution regime), informal marriages (which often overlapped with the previous), and even the practice of accepting money to care for children and then killing them. Kagawa was arrested in Japan in 1921 and again in 1922 for his part in labour activism during strikes. While in prison he wrote the novels Crossing the Deathline and Shooting at the Sun. The former was a semi-autobiographical depiction of his time among Kobe's destitute. After his release, Kagawa helped organize relief work in Tokyo following the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake and assisted in bringing about universal adult male suffrage in 1925. He organized the Japanese Federation of Labour, as well as the National Anti-War League in 1928. Throughout this period, he continued to evangelize to Japan's poor and push for women's suffrage and a peaceful foreign policy. Between 1926 and 1934, he focused his evangelical work through the Kingdom of God Movement. In 1940, Kagawa made an apology to the Republic of China for Japan's occupation of China, and was arrested again for this. After his release, he went back to the United States in a futile attempt to prevent war between that nation and Japan. He then returned to Japan to continue his attempts to win women's suffrage. After Japan's surrender, Kagawa was an adviser to the transitional Japanese government. During his life, Kagawa wrote over 150 books. He was nominated for the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1947 and 1948, and Nobel Peace Prize in 1954 and 1955.Nobel Peace Prize Nomination Database After his death, Kagawa was awarded the second-highest honor of Japan, induction in the Order of the Sacred Treasure. He is commemorated in the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America as a renewer of society on April 23 of the same year. Brotherhood economics Kagawa's economic theory, as expressed in the book "Brotherhood Economics," advocated that the Christian Church, the cooperative movement, and the peace movement unite in a 'powerful working synthesis' to provide a workable alternative to capitalism, state socialism, and fascism.Kagawa, Toyohiko, “Brotherhood Economics”, New York and London: Harper & Brothers, 1936. 3-D farming In the 1930s, he addressed problems of soil erosion by persuading many of Japan's upland farmers to plant fodder trees to conserve soil, supply food and feed animals (the three "dimensions" of his system). He was a forerunner of the modern forest gardening idea and an inspirer of Robert Hart who planted an inspirational forest garden at Much Wenlock, Shropshire, UK. Veneration Kagawa is honored with a feast day on the liturgical calendar of the Episcopal Church (USA) on April 23. Famous quotes * On the morning of 1946, at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, before Emperor Hirohito, "Whosoever will be great among you...shall be the servant of all. A ruler's sovereignty, Your Majesty, is in the hearts of the people. Only by service to others can a man, or nation, be godlike." * "Communism's only power is to diagnose some of the ills of disordered society. It has no cure. It creates only an infantile paralysis of the social order." * "I read in a book that a man called Christ went about doing good. It is very disconcerting to me that I am so easily satisfied with just going about."Kabelitz, Norb. "Cross" fertilization. Crossings Community. See also References ;General * Kagawa Toyohiko. 2005. Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved December 15, 2005, from Encyclopædia Britannica Online * BookRags Biography on Kagawa Toyohiko. BookRags. Retrieved 15 December 2005, from the World Wide Web. * Toyohiko Kagawa, Japanese Original. 2001. Christian History Institute. Retrieved December 15, 2005. * Unconquerable Kagawa. 1951. Reader's Digest. pg.29-31 * Richard H. Drummond, A History of Christianity in Japan. Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1971. Drummond devotes a section of his history to Kagawa's work and influence. ;Specific Category:1888 births Category:1960 deaths Category:Christianity in Japan Category:Japanese Protestants Category:Japanese Christian pacifists Category:Japanese writers Category:Members of the House of Peers Category:People from Kobe Category:Cooperative organisers Category:Anglican saints Category:People celebrated in the Lutheran liturgical calendar el:Τιογιοχίκο Καγκάουα ko:가가와 도요히코 id:Toyohiko Kagawa ja:賀川豊彦 pt:Toyohiko Kagawa fi:Toyohiko Kagawa sv:Toyohiko Kagawa